


shy boy | p.jy + j.jk (got7 jinyoung + bts jungkook)

by Butterfly_V



Category: GOT7, bts, gotbangtan - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute Jeon Jungkook, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Got7 Junior - Freeform, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Romance, bts - Freeform, bts jungkook, gotbangtan, kim taehyung - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_V/pseuds/Butterfly_V
Summary: jeon jungkook is just a friend of a friend, but so is park jinyoungall rights reservedlower case intended





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my stories are posted on my wattpad account and it's under the same username :) please leave love on this story and tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you xxx

"it's a dinner party, jinyoung. it isn't going to kill you so stop acting like it." mark snapped. it had been an hour and a half of the two boys preparing their shared apartment for a dinner party they were hosting. well, in jinyoung's mind, it was mark's party, but being his roommate automatically volunteered him to help and be a part of the event. it was also hard for jinyoung to not be his controlling self.

"why here though? why couldn't you just simply go over to taehyung's instead?" jinyoung questioned. he had over four papers to write for a stupid psychology class he was taking at a nearby university. 

"stop whining." mark grumbled, it had also been an hour and a half of jinyoung's complaining. 

"you didn't answer my question." jinyoung stated. "it's obvious that there's something more going on here than a dinner party. usually you two are into much more relaxed get-togethers."

"jesus." mark sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "that psych class of yours isn't good for you." 

"the question." jinyoung singsonged in an annoyed tone. one thing to know about park jinyoung was patience is not his specialty. 

"fine." another sigh. "tae wants me to meet one of his friends, i think he's trying to set us up as a couple." 

"a couple? that's new." jinyoung finished folding the napkins in a decorative fashion and began placing them at each spot around the table. "i'm guessing he doesn't know that you have it for him?" 

"bingo." mark sighed sadly, passing jinyoung a handful of silverware. "one of each at every plate." he informed. jinyoung tried to catch his eye, knowing that mark was upset but mark was avoiding any kind of eye contact. 

"you got it, boss." 

a short silence passed over the two as they set the table. jinyoung watched mark closely, trying to get an idea of what he was thinking, but mark looked back to his normal self. very mark-like. he wasn't one to linger on problems, he was more the type to wing it until something went wrong, and then he would try to fix it. it must have been hard for him to hear taehyung suggest that he should meet someone else, when all he wanted was taehyung in the first place. knowing mark, he would politely talk to taehyung's friend but would mostly just focus on taehyung, making it obvious he was the one his attention wanted to be on. 

there was a couple knocks on the door and the two boys looked at each other. jinyoung opened his eyes widely and nudged his head, that was the signal for 'what are you doing? your party, get the damn door.' mark complied to the silent message and left to answer the door. jinyoung glanced around the small dining room and made sure nothing was out of place. he spotted an old bunch of flowers they had gotten for decoration a month ago rotting in a glass vase filled with green water. unacceptable. he raced over and grabbed the flowers, hopefully he could get rid of the disgusting plants without anyone seeing them first. he heard the sound of voices greeting each other happily and walked down the hallway carefully. making he way towards the bathroom was a bit risky since it was close to the front door but he would be quick. he glanced quickly and saw mark and taehyung hugging each other and then quickly ran into the bathroom while looking behind him. he sighed and shut the door but turned to see a light brown haired boy staring at him holding a white hand-towel. his round eyes noticed the rotten flowers jinyoung was holding and he smiled slightly.

"those for me?" jinyoung took a second to recover from the surprise, but raised an eyebrow at the brunette. 

"if you want them, they're yours." was the best he could come up with. he could feel the embarrassment increase, the flowers were not something he wanted the guests to see. it might seem a bit ridiculous to most people, like an overreaction, but jinyoung was a perfectionist and if something was out of place or distasteful, it would wreck him. in fact, he was more embarrassed about the flowers than walking into the bathroom with someone inside. 

"that's sweet of you, but i don't really except such gifts from strangers." the boy blushed a little bit, almost like what he said was too forward. obviously he was a shy person. jinyoung noticed the way he would keep his head down a little to avoid too much eye contact and his voice was very quiet. 

"anyways, i just needed to wash my hands." the brunette explained shyly. "call me old fashioned but i like to wash them before i eat."

"i can respect that." jinyoung smiled. they shared a quick look before they heard mark announce it was dinner time which was followed by taehyung saying it looked amazing and that he was going to eat it all if they didn't hurry up. 

"have fun with your flowers." the boy said, quickly maneuvering around jinyoung with a brush of their shoulders and leaving the bathroom. jinyoung watched as the boy with slender legs and big eyes walked down the hall and out of sight. 


	2. two

jinyoung was left stunned for a few seconds after he watched the boy disappear. there was something about him that was strange, even though jinyoung couldn't identify what exactly it was that made the boy seem unusual, there was some sort of odd feeling about him. once jinyoung gathered himself, he took one of the plastic bags out of the bathroom's closest and disposed of the flowers. then he walked down the hall and in to the kitchen, he rinsed the vase with clean water and put it away. 

"wow, tae!" mark exclaimed. "a boyfriend... you're sure?" jinyoung sighed, knowing that mark had to fake being happy about taehyung's new situation, but took a seat at the table brightly; it was better to fake it with Mark than to leave him alone to the awkwardness. 

"of course i'm sure, silly!" taehyung laughed. taking a mouthful of mark's homemade macaroni and cheese. his eyes widened comically. "whoa... this is amazing."mark smiled sweetly but it faltered when he made eye contact with jinyoung, it was obvious to the both of them that he was trying his best to act positive. 

"what's the lucky guy like?" mark asked playfully. he was very good at covering up his disappointment. taehyung sighed jokingly before readying himself with a gulp of his water.

"honestly, he's a bit dorky." he laughed smoothly. "quiet too, but he's really funny and sweet." 

"he sounds nice." mark said, it sounded almost more to himself. "i'll have to meet him and make sure he's clean, you know?" he winked, and taehyung nudged his shoulder giggling. 

"hyungwon's really great, mark, i know you'll like him!" jinyoung made a mental note of the name, but looked over to the boy sitting next to taehyung; the shy boy. he was very immersed in eating his macaroni and cheese but would glace at taehyung when he talked. it reminded jinyoung of something that was said in his psychology class, it was something like 'when you are in an uncomfortable situation, you will most likely look at the person you are the most comfortable with.' the round brown eyes of the boy would occasionally watch taehyung but he seemed to mostly just listen to what everyone was saying.

"so, jungkook-" the boy's head snapped up in surprise. it also surprised jinyoung. "tae's told me you're a great artist, is that right?" the brunette smiled uncomfortably at mark, but seemed pleased with the indirect compliment. 

"i-uh, not really." he laughed, it sounded light and squeaky. it immediately caught jinyoung's attention along side the conversation topic. "it's really just a hobby." 

"ah, cute." taehyung cooed, smiling at mark like they were jungkook's parents. "but he's seriously really amazing, so don't fall for his modesty." jinyoung looked at jungkook from across the table with curiousity, but the boy's head was down, probably to hide his discomfort. 

"they have some great art classes and programs at jyp's university," mark said. "that's where jinyoung's taking some psychology stuff." 

"whoa, psychology?" taehyung smirked. "i knew that you were brainy but now i'm scared." 

"i won't read too much in to you, no worries." jinyoung chuckled. "but it's really a great few classes." 

"i'm pretty sure he says he won't just to get you with your guard down." mark teased. "i feel like he's watching me like a hawk." they all laughed for a bit and made small conversations until dinner was over. once it got to the point where it was only mark and taehyung talking, jinyoung got up and began collecting a few dishes and brought them in to the kitchen. he set the stack of them in the sink before turning around to get the rest from the dining table. he stepped back in surprise to see jungkook holding a stack of dirty plates. 

"you've got to stop doing that." jinyoung smiled, taking the dishes from him. 

"or maybe you need to calm down a little; you're like a maid on overdrive." jinyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise as he rolled up his sleeves and began to clean the dishes. 

"damn, you're a bit feisty." he laughed. "so was that whole quiet thing at dinner just a facade?" 

"you're the psych major, you tell me." jungkook stood a little off to the side of jinyoung and smiled. then he looked around the kitchen, one hand playing with his chocolate hair. "to be honest, i was terrified to come over here tonight." jinyoung looked at him with curiosity, and waited for him to continue. 

"i just really haven't gotten out much, like- socialized." jungkook explained. his voice seemed a bit shaky when he talked, but the softness of it was soothing to listen to. "i know that might sound weird, but this is a new experience to me." 

"'to succeed in life, you need two things; ignorance and confidence.'" jinyoung said, watching jungkook for a reaction, and the boy smiled lightly.

"mark twain; nice." he said, rolling his big brown eyes. "hitting me with the real stuff."

"most people don't know what i'm quoting." jinyoung admitted, eyeing jungkook carefully. if there was something that stood out to jinyoung about jungkook, it was that this boy was very hard to read. he seemed to be shy and quiet but there was an energy that he got from him that made jinyoung think that maybe jungkook was thinking a hundred things a minute. 

"i'm also betting most people tell you to stick it afterwards too?" 

"every time." 

\---

"well, that was exhausting." mark sighed, his long skinny legs taking up the whole couch. jinyoung smiled sadly at him.

"are you feeling all right with the hyungwon thing?" he asked carefully, not wanting to ask too strongly and make the situation seem too important; even though it was.

"i'll live." mark whispered, biting his lip and adjusting his reclined position. a silence passed over the two and jinyoung took it as a hint that the conversation was over. 

"okay, sleep well, and let me know if you need anything." jinyoung saw mark nod but knew it was time to let it go. he walked to his room with his body feeling sore and his eyes closing without permission. after brushing his teeth and changing his clothes to pajamas, jinyoung climbed into his bed. so much had happened that afternoon and only some of it was worth its while. which was jungkook. he was the only good thing that had come out of the day, the rest was either meaningless or too much pain and stress for mark. 

a thought came across jinyoung's mind that surprised him; jungkook was there to be a set up for mark. it made him feel uncomfortable to think about it. maybe it was just strange after meeting jungkook and having an idea of him before but without any personality? whatever it was, it caused knots in jinyoung's stomach. it took a while for jinyoung to finally fall asleep; the uneasiness was hard to ignore.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D R A M A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who reads this and is leaving kudos ♡ please leave comments on your thoughts xxx

it was a quick and busy next morning for jinyoung, despite him being in a terrible mood. he had spent the whole morning trying to get ready but he was incredibly tired, and he was in a clumsy sort of humor. he had almost slipped in the shower after almost spilling coffee all over the kitchen. it was one of those days. he barely caught the right bus and nearly made it late to his first class, it was going to be a long day. however, after all the annoying events of the morning, jinyoung got home comfortably and felt relaxed. mark was out working at his restaurant job and probably wouldn't be back for another couple hours which gave jinyoung plenty of time to himself. 

"now what?" he asked himself out loud, his naturally pouting face even more pouted. it was almost godsent when there was the sound of uneven knocking on the door. he shot up from his seat on the couch (nearly tripping over his own feet) and quickly ran to the door to open it. he saw taehyung's blonde hair and boxy smile, but noticed the hand that was attached to taehyung's. jinyoung followed the hand to the arm and to it's owner. a tall male stood beside taehyung, he was lankly in his build with his over sized coat on. his hair was a light brown and his expression very blank. what caught jinyoung's attention was the size of the guy's lips, they were larger than normal and stood out on his face. jinyoung wrinkled his nose; big lips were not an attractive turn on.  

"hey jinyoungie!" taehyung spoke excitedly. "this is my boyfriend hyungwon! i know it's late but i was in the area, and i wanted to talk to you about something." the last part of the sentence scared jinyoung a little bit, but he looked at hyungwon and forced a polite smile.

"hello, i'm jinyoung. you guys can come on in." he directed them in to the apartment. taehyung gave him a grateful smile and turned to his boyfriend widening his eyes to send some sort of signal. hyungwon just winked which jinyoung thought was strange as it had nothing to do with message taehyung sent. however, he acted as if he didn't see anything and led them to the living room. the atmosphere was awkward as a few minutes passed by, but that never seemed to bother taehyung. it was something that jinyoung respected about the younger boy; he had guts. eventually hyungwon nudged taehyung's arm gently to shake him out of his daze. in response taehyung smiled shyly and turned to jinyoung. 

"i'm not sure if you know, but i kind of want to set up mark with jungkookie." they both took in a breath to say something, even though jinyoung had no idea what he was going to say, he let taehyung continue. 

"i don't really know how to get them both to open up to each other, they're really shy, you know?" hyungwon reached and grabbed taehyung's hand to hold it comfortingly. "do you have any ideas or advice?" jinyoung was taken aback and took a second to think about what he was asked. there was something about the situation that felt wrong to him, but he acted as relaxed as he good, but something felt unsettled in his stomach.

"i don't really have any ideas for you," he sighed. "but my advice would be to not meddle, it's better for them to find each other romantically naturally. if they end up feeling that way." his answer seemed to offend taehyung as the blonde looked surprised and bit his lip in a serious manner. he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his boyfriend beside him.

"you see, tae really wants someone there for kook since he's thinking of going to college somewhere away from here. it's a two for one if him and your friend mark can keep each other company." jinyoung noticed the use of 'kook' as a nickname and felt a rush of annoyance. 

"so you're setting them up for yourself?" jinyoung asked looking at taehyung sharply. "you can't just throw your two best friends at each other because you're choosing things over them and don't want to feel guilty about it." 

"that's not how it is!" taehyung chocked, tears already sliding down his cheeks. "i don't want them to be lonely!" jinyoung  opened his mouth to speak but hyungwon stood up from his spot and began guiding taehyung with him out of the living room. jinyoung rushed to follow them and tried to apologize to taehyung, but the crying boy had already left the apartment and hyungwon slightly shoved jinyoung back when he reached the door to follow taehyung. before jinyoung knew it he was sitting back in his living room, like nothing had happened; but something did. god, that had escalated quickly. thoughts and feelings clouded jinyoung and he laid down to calm himself.

about an hour passed by and jinyoung had fallen asleep on the couch; it had been a very long day. when mark came back he noticed the sleeping figure and felt concerned. jinyoung was not the type to sleep anywhere but in his bedroom, there was something was strange about this. however, it was not in mark's personality to pry so he went in to his room and changed in to comfortable clothing. then he carried his hamper filled with his dirty laundry and went to the washing machine. he dumped the clothes into the washer when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pajama pants. after starting the laundry he pulled out his phone to read a text. he giggled and smiled brightly before typing a reply quickly and going to check on his friend which was previously passed out on the couch. 

jinyoung looked at mark sleepily as he started sitting up slowly. his head had begun to hurt since his neck was in an awkward position when he fell asleep. his roommate smiled before walking back in to his room which left jinyoung alone again. am i supposed to tell him about taehyung? or would it only make things worse? he sighed at the memories from a couple hours ago and thought for a minute. before deciding that maybe there was someone he could talk to about this with, someone close to taehyung that deserved to know what was going on;

jungkook. 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for those who wanted an update! thank you so much for reading, i love getting comments and kudos! it always makes my day and helps me update sooner, thank you xoxo
> 
> i also encourage kpop fanfic writers to do more ships like this it bring fandoms together and ship interesting couples! i really love these two
> 
> question: do you guys like jinyoung and jungkook together?

jinyoung groaned walking out from his psychology classroom and left the building to be outside, it had been quite a long afternoon for just sitting in a chair. he pushed his thickly black framed glasses higher up on his nose and ran a tired hand through his raven hair. there were thirteen other people in the class and they had to each give a presentation on the study of the unconscious mind, it seemed like most people just went in to the subject with a 'wing it' attitude, which resulted in their professor having to talk more in depth about the subject. 'i studied the whole goddamn weekend for this,' was what he said to himself throughout the entire class. now that it was over, he felt himself try to breathe in the fresh air and relax his tense mind. then he saw someone from a distance away and it took a hold of his attention.

"jungkook?" he saw the head snap around looking for the voice and then their eyes met each other's.

"jinyoung!" jungkook began jogging up the sidewalk quickly carrying a pile of papers and folders as he tried to catch up to him. he wore a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his pale forearms where a few black bracelets hung around one of his wrists, and he styled a pair of ripped black skinny jeans showing his knees, and a pair of timberlands. only now had jinyoung noticed that he looked very edgy wearing all black; it was sexy. the thought of it made jinyoung squirm, and he did his best to not pay attention to the way jungkook's body moved under the clothing, or the silver chain that hung from his neck and disappeared under his top. 

"jungkook?" the boy stood close by his side and stared straight ahead as they began to walk together. jinyoung saw the boy was breathing deeply with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"hi, how are you? i'm sorry if i surprised you by being here." jungkook apologized breathlessly. "but i really hope that you don't mind, i'm kind of lost here." 

"lost?" jinyoung chuckled and saw jungkook smile shyly, flicking his hair a bit to cover his face. "of course I don't mind, where is it you're trying to find?"

"i'm looking for the financial aid office," he replied sighing in relief as he gave jinyoung a grateful glace. his eyes are so big. 

"uh, yes," jinyoung cleared his throat, shaking his head absentmindedly as he tried to change his thoughts. "it's only a few buildings down from here." he answered pointing at upcoming set of brick buildings they were approaching. 

"alright, thanks," then jungkook started walking faster as if to find the correct building on his own. jinyoung quickly reacted by catching jungkook's closest arm and pulling him back to his side gently. the brunette had wide eyes, which distracted jinyoung from thinking, and he looked at jinyoung with a shocked expression. 

"i-is something wrong?" he asked, his voice light and a bit shaky. 

"i can take you to the office, kook," he said, making the other flush and turn his head away at the nickname. that gave jinyoung a bit of satisfaction, especially since he used it knowing that taehyung's boyfriend did. jinyoung hoped that hyungwon didn't get the same reaction from jungkook; he hoped jungkook didn't like it when hyungwon would address him with a friendly nickname.

"you don't have to, i really just need some sort of direction." jungkook forced a smile, his eyebrows curved in a pleading way. why is he so shy?

"nonsense! i know the way, and i've finished my class," jinyoung chuckled, reaching over to boldly grab a hold of jungkook's free hand which caused the other to go slightly stiff. "i'm not going to leave an angel in need of any help while i'm right here." 

if when jinyoung called jungkook 'kook' made him blush, then jinyoung didn't know how to describe the blushing jungkook did after being referred to as an angel. volcanic was a good suitable word, but breathtaking was what fitted the best.

\---

after taking time in the financial aid office's waiting room and having finished with helping jungkook, jinyoung offered to get them dinner before bringing him home. jungkook thanked him multiple times but said that he was all right with taking the bus back home without dinner. this is when jinyoung got frustrated and said that the brunette had no choice any more. jungkook seemed slightly panicked but bit his lip and nodded, jinyoung caught him smile lightly, which was all the reassurance he needed to know that he didn't overstep any boundaries. jinyoung was very pleased with himself for deciding to take his car down to college that day and not the bus, he mentally patted himself on the back.

soon they made it to a pizza parlor close by to where jinyoung and mark's apartment was. they sat down across from each other seated in a small booth, an overhanging lamp shown a bright red light down on them. jinyoung felt as if it cast a very romantic vibe, and it was maybe also a bit sensual. he studied the way jungkook kept his head somewhat down even when they were talking, along with the uncomfortable smiles he would give, the occasional biting of his fingernails, and the way he would play with his hair carefully making sure it was in its place. it made jinyoung melt a bit inside, the feeling of having someone so shy and sweet in front of him that he still had so much more to learn about. a part of him wanted to take his time to get to know and get more comfortable with jungkook, but there was the other part of him that just wanted to skip it and pull jungkook close whenever he felt like it. patience was not a trait park jinyoung was given. it made it almost insufferable when he watched the brunette innocently eat a slice of pizza with the tomato sauce slightly dripping down his lips, and it was deadly every time that jungkook would pucker his lips together slowly around the straw in his drink and suck in the liquid. he would always give a small sigh of satisfaction after each drink, and jinyoung's head hurt from trying to stop any kind of inappropriate thoughts that flooded in to his mind. 

"there's actually something i wanted to speak to you about," jinyoung said softly, earning a nervous look from jungkook. 

"taehyung came to see me a few nights ago-"

"tae did?"

"yes-,' jinyoung slightly choked, he was so nervous he could feel his stomach knotting together. "just-it seems like-has taehyung mentioned to you that he's looking to leave for a while?" an awkward silence passed over the two, but they kept eye contact as it passed.

"for college, yes," jungkook answered, he sounded a little strange but acted normally. "he talked to me about it yesterday. why?"

"i just thought you deserved to know." jinyoung said honestly, but he felt slightly guilty leaving out what taehyung had actually come to talk to him about.

"wait-why did he go to tell you that?" shit. thinking as fast as jinyoung could he did his best to seem unfazed. 

"oh, well, he meant to come and see mark, but mark was working so he ended up telling me instead." please buy it. "you know, taehyung, i think he needed to get it off his chest." jinyoung smiled and took a sip of his drink avoiding looking at jungkook for a minute. 

"hmm," jungkook nodded his head and then suddenly excused himself to the restroom. jinyoung sighed but figured jungkook must have just been hurt that taehyung didn't tell him first. he was pretty sure he lied well enough to sell it, and he hoped as much. although he felt guilty, he had watched the way jungkook interacted with others; he was shy. if he found out that taehyung was setting him and mark up he might spiral in to discomfort but also feel bad if he chose to avoid seeing mark. jinyoung thought he could at least spare him that if his best friend decided to leave.

while jungkook was absent, the waiter came and gave jinyoung the bill which he happily payed, he really didn't want jungkook to feel obligated to pay if he was there, it was jinyoung's treat. once jungkook returned, they left the parlor and drove to taehyung and jungkook's apartment complex which was only twenty minutes away. they walked outside over towards the building, and they both where starting to get cold on their way over. 

"thanks for all your help today," jungkook said softly, sniffling a bit because of his runny nose. "i really would have been wandering around that campus for the rest of my life."

"it's no problem." jinyoung laughed, looking sympathetically as the other shivered. "it was fun to spend some time with you." jungkook laughed lightly, a sound that jinyoung found endearing. suddenly they stopped once they reached close to the entrance, and jungkook turned to jinyoung. for a second jinyoung thought he was going to kiss him and felt his heart race, but then he saw jungkook open his mouth to talk instead. jesus christ. jinyoung felt slight disappointed, but also a bit relieved. to be honest, he wanted to be the one to initiate a kiss. someday. someday soon.

"i know that there's something you're not telling me about when tae went to see you the other day," jungkook confessed gently, but his eyes were stern. 'i won't ask about it since i know you would have told me about it earlier if it was something you wanted me to know. i'm just saying that i can tell, and if you need to talk about anything then feel free to, i'll be here." jungkook walked a few steps away and opened the door, then he stopped and turned back to look at jinyoung who was very stunned. 

"thanks for the pizza," he whispered. "goodnight jinyoung."


	5. five

"okay, wait, you were just out with park jinyoung, mark's roomie?" taehyung inquired eagerly, standing in a pair of purple footie pajamas with ruffled hair while sipping steaming hot chocolate out of a scooby doo mug. 

"yes," jungkook sighed bashfully, he hoped taehyung didn't notice the pink in his cheeks. it was then that jungkook decided the freezing weather was the perfect camouflage for blushing. thank holy lord jesus from above that it's cold outside.

"was mark with him?" taehyung questioned. he thought it would be weird for jungkook to hang out with a stranger like jinyoung, even if he was friendly, jungkook was just too shy for anything like that. 

"nope," jungkook looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "why would mark be at the university?"

"university? that's where you've been all of today?" taehyung guessed that it was a yes even without the verbal confirmation. "so why were you hanging out with jinyoung at the university?"

"we weren't really 'hanging out,'" jungkook told him, trying to make it sound casual, after all, it was only casual. "i ran into him there."

"yeah, right!" taehyung accused, smiling devilishly. "what would you be doing there? you would've had to be there for a reason besides jinyoung in order to 'run into him.'"

"i got lost and then he saw me," jungkook explained. for whatever reason it felt weird to share his day with jinyoung, it felt strangely private. he also didn't want taehyung to get the wrong impression of what the day consisted of. 

"he was helping me find the aids office at the university." he said calmly.

"whoa, uni!?" taehyung gasped grinned from ear to ear. he was very close to spilling the chocolate drink onto their fluffy white carpet, yet, somehow he manage to avoid the disaster. 

"does that mean what i think it does!?"

"yeah, 'uni,' tae," jungkook smiled back halfheartedly, he had knots in his stomach remembering the details that jinyoung had left out when he said taehyung went over to see him the other night. he didn't know why the thoughts kept coming back, but they did. he didn't like being left in the dark about things, especially when they involved taehyung. 

"when were you going to tell me, jungkookie!?" 

"what do you mean?" jungkook asked sharply, suddenly feeling defensive. when was i going to tell you? how about how long it took you to tell me? he felt his heart race and his blood starting to boil, but then he realized it was just taehyung. it was taehyung; his best friend, he knew him better than to feel this way, didn't he?

"i don't know, it's just such exciting news, kookie!" taehyung laughed, slowly killing jungkook's anger. jungkook felt lucky that taehyung had missed the aggression that had been in his tone. one of his least favorite things was getting in to fights with the people that he loved, and when it was taehyung, it was the last person that he still loved.

"regardless, i'm just so happy for you!" taehyung walked over to the younger after abruptly setting down his hot chocolate accidentally spilling a little on the their table, before he embraced his friend. 

"this is so great, we are both going to be college boys together now!" he laughed excitedly, and bounced a bit.

"yeah," jungkook wrapped his arms around taehyung to return the hug. together. he started to brush aside the thoughts that they weren't really going to be 'college boys together,' taehyung would be leaving for college. leaving jungkook alone with nobody to be with, or feel loved around.

\---

jinyoung drove home safely despite having dizzy thoughts of him and jungkook. so many unplanned things had happened that day and he could hardly stop himself from replaying every moment from start to end that they spent together. jungkook was addictive, and jinyoung was starting to realize that now. all he could think about was when they would see each other next. he was even desperate enough where he schemed about finding ways to see him again that night. christ. you're such a goddamn stalker now, why don't you just kidnap him? well...

he had to mentally ground himself that that was not a good idea, even thought it sure seemed like it. jinyoung thought of the way jungkook would look at him surprised, and tied up. he slapped his face while walking through his apartment's door where he was greeted with mark looking at him confused, and also a bit scared.

"you okay?" he asked, wrapping a checkered scarf around his neck. the blue and green clashed with his bright red hair. 

"peachy." jinyoung replied, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. "where are you going?" he had a hunch that he already knew the answer.

"tae's." mark answered shortly. there was a guard on mark now when he spoke about taehyung or when taehyung was mentioned. stupid hyungwon. for a second jinyoung thought about saying that mark should stay home and do something else on his own since he would have to work the next morning. that wouldn't be a good idea though, of course mark wants to to see taehyung, and jinyoung couldn't blame him; he was starting to know how it was wanting to see someone all the time. 

"oh," jinyoung said, trying to find a way to get rid of the discomfort between the two. "movie night again?" it was like a tradition for mark to go over to taehyung's nearly every night to watch movies together. they liked to watch anything they could find, and they wanted to watch every movie ever made some day, they once told him. unrealistic but cute, jinyoung reasoned.

"yep."

"sounds fun," jinyoung nodded to himself as he put his hands in his pants pockets. he couldn't help but envision taehyung and mark sitting on the couch laughing together while mark would be wanting to do the old 'casual arm resting on the back of the couch' move, but he would't be able to because of taehyung's existing boyfriend. stupid hyungwon. before jinyoung could think of anything else to say, mark left with a quiet goodnight and left the apartment. jinyoung sighed and slowly made his way to his bedroom as he tried not to think of what mark was going through. 

"stupid hyungwon." he muttered to himself. once he was ready for bed, he laid down in it, and let the day go on replay for one last time.


End file.
